


Tagging Your Heart

by GrantOtters



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cigarettes, Fluff, Graffiti, I may make this into a bunch of Krusie Drabbles but we'll see, I procrastinate so bad that My updates would not be consistant, In this household Kris is they/them, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other, Swearing, This is Kris tries to woo Susie and she doesnt know emotions, This was kinda rushed my bad, Underage Smoking, Waiting, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantOtters/pseuds/GrantOtters
Summary: A possible Series of Krusie Drabbles. Some Chapters could just be platonic and Others Romantic. I'm terrible at romance stories but here I am.I'm far from a consistent updater but Kudos and Comments are a good motivator!





	Tagging Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Susie invites Kris after school to do crimes.

Susie was currently leaning against a tree. Her tired amber eyes gazed silently down at the smoldering cigarette she had pinched between her clawed fingers. In the corner of her eye, she could spot the faint silhouette of the towns local church. A place where they worshiped ‘The Angel’. She scoffed, looking down at the cigarette. Ironic how such a sinful act was taking place so close near a place of worship. They would surely gasp in horror and scold her for taking on such a ‘disgusting’ hobby. 

Susie frowned, lifting the warm cigarette to her lips before inhaling. Immediately, her body tried to reject the smoke in which she ignored, exhaling before inhaling another round of burned tobacco. It wasn’t like she actually enjoyed inhaling the stuff, she just found comfort in the act. It kept her mind busy, distracted her from her emotions. Something she could be grateful for. Besides, when she stopped, her soul ached for more. It was better to just give in to the urges rather than suffer the withdraw at this point.

The crunching of leaves caught her attention, and she only tilted her head upward in acknowledgment. She lowered her hand, exhaling the smoke from her lungs before turning towards the intruder. “Kris,” She greeted. “I see you received my text.”

She hadn’t gone to school that day, so she had sent a text for the loser to meet up with her when he got out of school. She had offered in the past for them to skip school with her to go skip stones at the lake or vandalize the mayor's office. Yet, Kris had declined. Something about their mom finding out and grounding them for eternity or something lame like that. It was kind of a bummer since she was used to spending her time outside of school alone and now she actually had a friend to hang out with. Although, they were too much of a goody-two-shoes to actually do something ‘rebellious’. Not much she could do about it though.  
Kris looked at her from behind their bangs, tilting their head in what she interpreted as skeptical. “So,” They dusted their sweater before shrugging their shoulders.  
“What’s up?”

Susie reached down, grabbing at her bag that rested against her leg and pulled it forward so Kris, had a full view. She zipped it open and reached inside before pulling out a shiny metal can. Kris’s nose visibly scrunched up. “What am I supposed to be looking at?” Susie snorted. “Its a spray can, Dumbass!” She snapped. Kris frowned. “As fun as it looks, I’m not going to vandalize the mayor's office with you, Susie.”

Susie stuttered for a second before growling. “We're not going to do that, Idiot.” She rattled the can, listening to the echoed clanging before tossing it back inside her bag with careless aim. “Were doing something else.” Kris didn’t comment and walked to her side, flashing a cunning grin. “Lead the way then.” They grinned, pointing in a random direction in a similar fashion as they had done in the darkeners world. Susie grunted, elbowing them playfully. “Shut up, loser.”

Susie flicked her smoldered cigarette to the ground, grinding her heel into it with practiced ease before reaching for her bag. Kris frowned. “You really shouldn’t be smoking that.” They eyed the squashed stick of tobacco, lip curled in distaste.

Susie scoffed. “What are you, my mom?” She hauled the bag over her shoulder, looking over to eye them with a daring glare. Kris only laughed, seemingly oblivious to her defensive attitude. Kris came up beside Susie, shrugging. “Nah,” They responded. “Although, if I was, you’d be grounded for like, a year.”

It was Susie's turn to laugh, baring sharp teeth as she raked her clawed hands through her brunette hair. “Ha! like you could hold me for that long.” Kris only shrugged and Susie claimed that as a small victory. “Whatever, let's get going.”

Susie and Kris grew into a comfortable silence as they walked. The loud crunching of leaves was the only sound Susie could hear, besides her own breathing. The chilly air brushed past the pair, making her shiver on instinct. Her free hand she had tucked inside her jacket pocket while the other held firm to the heavy bag draped across her shoulder. Kris kept an even pace with her, arms tucked into their pant pockets. The bangs that hung over their face threw a shadow over their eyes, preventing any view of their eyes. Susie couldn’t help the growing curiosity as she peeked at them from over her shoulder. She could admit, Kris was a mysterious kid.

Before they went to the darklands, she didn’t know them very well. They were the weird, quiet kid that sat in front of her. Their head would be held down and they never spoke to anyone unless they were spoken to first. Susie had labeled them as a freak. Someone whom she had made a note of avoiding. Susie looked over at Kris, who was entertaining themselves by kicking at the twigs beneath their feet.  
Well, not anymore at least.

Kris had really grown on her after their whole experience with the darklands. She had come to learn that Kris wasn’t as emotionless or bland as she had originally thought. Kris was actually somewhat of a trickster. This ranged from pretending that they were dying to shoving bath bombs down the school toilets. She can still remember the terrified shrieks of students who had to witness a flood of foamy toilet water spill from the restroom and out into the hallways. That was a rare treat to watch.

Her thoughts came rushing back to her when Kris gripped her scaly arm. She looked down, seeing that she was just about to trip over a rotting log. She shuffled around the log sheepishly, turning towards Kris. “You didn’t see shit.” She barked. Kris only flashed a small smirk, obviously seeing through her ploy. The brat. She felt their hand brush against her own clawed ones and she squinted in suspicion. What were they doing? When Kris’s hand nudged against her own she found herself freezing. Oh.

Did Kris want to hold her hand? Ha! As if. With warm cheeks she tucked her hand into her jacket’s pocket, avoiding their gaze with a chuckle. “The place isn’t too far ahead,” She grunted. “Come on, slowpoke.” She found herself walking faster than before, flustered and slightly embarrassed since she didn’t want them to see her in such a state. It was utterly humiliating! Soon enough, among the long stretches of dead grass and leaves rose a small hill. She smirked, kicking at the ground as she rounded the small hill to find two metal doors wedged into the back.

She heard Kris take their place beside her, staring at the door before lifting a hand to knock. The noise seemed to echo, indicating that there indeed was a room inside. “Are we breaking in?” Kris questioned, tilting their head. Susie made a face. “Not exactly, already tried.” To prove her point, she reached over and jerked at the doors. The doors didn’t even budge an inch, much to her annoyance. “Kinda pisses me off, not being able to get inside,” She complained, dropping the bag onto the ground. “But what can you do? Not much.”

Kris didn’t say anything, only watching as Susie zipped open the bag, pulling out a few cans of spray paint. “Instead, were tagging this bitch,” She laughed. “Place is abandoned anyway. I’m not sure anyone else knows about this place but me and well, now you.”

Susie let Kris take the first pick of colors. Purple, red, brown and black. Susie leaned down, rummaging through the leftover cans. What would she paint? Maybe a dragon? Those were badass. She ignored the sounds of paint being sprayed onto the metal doors, the distant rattling of the spray cans echoing around the secluded area. She finally decided upon a bright Neon green and yellow, deciding that green scales with a yellow underbelly would look cool together. She turned, shaking up her can before starting to work on her dragon.

She furrowed her brow, shaking up her can again to spray green paint onto her side of the door. Time must have gone by because she felt Kris tapping her arm. She turned towards Kris with an irritated huff. “What is it?” Kris smiled, before pointing towards their handiwork that she had neglected to watch. Susie rolled her eyes before squinting at the drawing.

Her face begun to flush and she felt her hand release the spray can she had been using, the can tumbling uselessly to the ground. Kris had spray painted her face smiling and had added shitty hearts all around their drawing. She could feel a lump in her throat, her face practically felt on fire as she looked towards Kris. They were practically beaming at her, shyly looking between her and their creation.

Susie’s first instinct was to shove Kris away and storm off in a flustered mess. That plan sounded much easier than sticking around and feeling flustered. Why was Kris even interested in her anyway? There were much better people out there for them than her.

She coughed into her hand, looking the opposite way. “Kris, uh,” She fidgeted, pulling at her shirt collar nervously. “Why... me, exactly?” 

Kris didn’t respond for a heartbeat, instead, they shyly nudged their hand against hers like last time. Instead of yanking her hand away, she felt herself gently grasp Kris’s hand in her own, careful not to dig her claws into the flesh of their hand.

“You make me feel,” Kris admitted. “I like that.”

Susie chuckled softly, blushing before giving Kris’s hand a soft squeeze.

“Okay, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
